AM Calculator
The AM Calculator is a product silently released by AM Studios at an unknown date. The calculator is shrouded in mystery, with extra features being buried under layers of easter eggs. Design The body of the AM Calculator is a light "AM Cyan"-colored metal case with a protected 4:3, 1-bit monochrome dot matrix screen. The front features a 4×6 regular grid of ellipsoidal buttons, with the exception of the and buttons, which are fused into a tilting horizontal oblong shape. Most of the buttons are blue with off-white labels. Additional functions may be accessed using the (Shift) button; yellow labels on other buttons represent their functions in Shift mode. The back face includes a battery cover and the logo of the AM Calculator. Inside the calculator is unspecified hardware, engineered specifically for the size, layout, and software of the AM Calculator. Easter eggs Logo screen When the calculator returns an error message, such as after an instruction to calculate an undefined number, the user may enter a variation on the Konami code: . Doing so causes the screen to be replaced by the AM Calculator logo. The and keys can be used to move the highlight cursor between letters in the logo. Pressing does something different depending on the letter selected. *'A': The sun and letters AM in the logo morph into Muffin for a split second. *'M': The sun in the logo becomes a crescent moon, the color scheme inverts with stars dotting the background, and the first letter A becomes a P. Selecting M again toggles these changes off. If the screen colors are inverted when the logo screen is exited with , they will remain that way on the main calculator interface. **'P': Paper Mario appears from behind the moon, alongside a random partner from a selection of the Nintendo 64 title's party. A battle transition occurs, and players must battle a loadout of enemies. This can be exited by using the option to run away from the battle. *'C': The letter C rolls off-screen to the right. From the left side of the screen, a bowling ball appears. It knocks over the letters in the logo like bowling pins before turning back into the letter C. After this, the logo spells "Actual ClaMor". **'A': The letters A and C are outlined, and the cooling fan inside the AM Calculator begins spinning. Selecting A again toggles this off. **'c': The logo shifts so as to center the letter c. The part of the graphic pushed off-screen is wrapped around. When the cursor is moved, the logo oscillates back to its initial position. **'t': At the top of the screen, an animated waveform is graphed. Analyzing the relative frequencies and durations of the waveform at different points along its animation, it appears to be a graphical representation of Totaka's Song. **'u': A stroke appears on the left side of the letter u, causing it to resemble the Greek letter μ. Selecting u again extends the stroke downwards. After it crosses the bottom of the screen, it reappears to the right travelling upwards instead, similar to the neck of Undertale character Lesser Dog. **'a': A steady stream of letters a is emitted to the left, pushing other letters back if they are in the way, until the cursor is moved. **'l': A firework is shot parabolically to the top of the screen. It bursts in one of several possible patterns. **'C': The following message is printed to the screen: " " **'l': The screen shows one of five short virtual flipbooks. Pressing on this screen pauses or replays the flipbook. Pressing and changes playback speed when the flipbook is playing, and advances by a frame in that direction when it is paused. Exiting with returns to the calculator interface, unlocking an undocumented third set of Shift functions for most buttons. **'a': The letters ClaM are suddenly swallowed by a clam. The clam opens and they reemerge encased within pearls. **'M': A single pixel at the upper left of the screen flashes for a moment every five seconds. Selecting the letter M when it does so starts a game of Minesweeper. **'o': The letter o becomes a balloon and floats offscreen before popping. **'r': A bird flies across the screen. Occasionally, it will be wearing Link's hat. *'a': The screen becomes blank for the following frame only; no other effect. *'l': The screen is replaced by a standard game of Tetris. *'c': The letter c grows sharp teeth and eats the letters to its right. Pressing the letter c again makes it spit them back out. *'u': The top of the screen displays the current time elapsed since the letter u was last pressed. *'l': The screen abruptly cuts to a wedding scene between two random digits. Upon the line " ", the 10's complement of the groom bursts into the scene and interjects. This quickly devolves into a Phoenix Wright parody. *'a': Opens an Apps menu. This can be used to download custom applications over USB. The menu comes preloaded with a port of Super Mario Land, which runs on a modified Game Boy emulator. *'t': A giant taco falls onto the logo, crushing it instantly. Why a taco? Probably because it's xd random. The taco despawns and the logo rights itself again, albeit with the sun crumpled and all of the letters permanently creased and dented until the logo screen is exited. *'o': Pseudo-random visual noise is added to the logo screen. Selecting the letter o again adds to the noise. Eventually, when the entire screen appears to be covered in snow, some of the dots begin appearing closer to the "camera", until they are eventually revealed as bees. Attempting to exit to the calculator interface with at this point prints the following message: " ". The AM Calculator reboots with a parody startup animation; pressing a number key during this opens a fake BIOS menu, allowing a different "OS version" to be booted into. *'r': The AM Calculator attempts to psychoanalyse its user, in reference to the similar Emacs easter egg. The responses differ based on the current OS version. Moving the cursor four spaces to the right of the last letter and selecting the corresponding off-screen location causes the programmers' credits to appear. OS versions From the AM Calculator's parody BIOS menu, a variety of other "OS versions" may be selected to boot into. While they are presented either as alpha releases of the overall OS, or as restore points of the individual AM Calculator, they are mostly included for humor. *'Alpha': The OS version intentionally corrupts solutions with floating-point rounding errors. As an example, is claimed to equal . Psychotherapy style is stilted and robotic. *'Beta': This OS version includes only basic calculator functionality. The only keys that can be used are , through , , , , , , and . Calculations are constrained in output length, and attempting to return a long answer throws the message " ". Psychotherapy style is leetspeak. *'Correct': Pressing instead inserts , the true circle constant and equal to 2π. Psychotherapy style is elitist. *'Default': The default OS version. Relatively speaking, there's nothing special about it. Psychotherapy style is amateurish. *'Edgy': Answers are given alongside insults, such as " ". Instead of a message describing the error encountered, all error messages read " ". (It's named Edgy for a reason.) Before advancing to the logo screen when accessed, the OS version briefly prints the message " ". The flipbook animations are also much more violent. Psychotherapy style is verbally abusive; probably "unlicensed" to be a counselor. *'Flowery': Error messages are stated in a verbose fashion. Psychotherapy style is purple prose. *'Future': Upon being booted, the OS version prints a message reading " " There are no functional differences between this OS version and Default. After calculating two answers, another message is printed to the screen: " " One of the flipbook animations is annotated with " ". Psychotherapy style is zeerusty. *'Lefty': The button layout is flipped over a vertical center axis. A simple demonstration is that pressing the button labeled adds , the multiplication operator, to the expression. The layout of the virtual interface is also slightly different; expressions are right-justified, whereas answers are left-justified. Psychotherapy style is inverted: it is the user who attempts to psychoanalyse the therapist. *'NATO': Calculations are presented in phonetic alphabet form. For instance, returns " ". Psychotherapy style is militaristic. *'Rechner': This OS version returns solutions in all-caps German. For example, gives the answer " ". *'Scientific': Answers are given in scientific notation. The only other difference is one of the flipbook animations depicting the creation of a black hole by the Large Hadron Collider; this is the only part of the software to make use of the AM Calculator's vibration feedback motor. Psychotherapy style is professional. TBA Category:AgentMuffin Category:Devices Category:Calculators